


Mistletoe

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer pulled Sam over to the corner of the room and looked up, smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12!

Lucifer pulled Sam over to the corner of the room and looked up, smiling. "We're standing under the mistletoe..."

Sam sighed softly and kissed Lucifer's cheek. "You don't need to stand under mistletoe to get me to kiss you, Lucifer."

"I know, but I thought you wanted me to... 'have the spirit of the season'" Lucifer put his hands on Sam's hips, keeping him from walking away.

"I want you to see how wonderful the world can be this time of year, not try and see how many Christmas traditions you can use to get into my pants." Sam shook his head, putting his hands on top of Lucifer's hands.

"Oh, but that is wonderful, too," Lucifer smirked.

Sam made a valiant attempt to pull a disproving face, but it was promptly kissed off.

"We're still under the mistletoe."


End file.
